goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail Villans Misbehave at The Movies and Chuck E Cheese's and Gets Doomed
(September 22, 2017) Warren T Rat: Hey, Zoe. Zoe Plummer: What is It, Guys? Mr. Grasping: Can we Go to the Movies to See Justice League and then To White Castle for lunch. Zoe Plummer: No! Cat R Waul: But Zoe. Zoe Plummer: i Said No, we're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Shane Wolfe: Hey Zoe, there's no food left in the pantry. Zoe Plummer: Did you Hear That, Guys. That Means We can Go. Mr. Grasping: Yay! Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What you like to see today? Madame Mousy: Can We have Tickets For Justice League. Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry to say this, But The Tickets are Sold out Cat R Waul: What!? Movie Ticket Manager: How About Tickets To See All Dogs Go to Heaven Instead Warren T Rat: Why? Zoe Plummer: The Tickets to see Justice League Are sold out, so How About You can get 5 Tickets To See All Dogs Go to Heaven Instead Mr. Grasping (Kidaroo's Voice): No I Want to See Justice League and That's Final Movie Ticket Manager: Oh No! Zoe Plummer: Guys, stop acting like spoiled brats You can Get 5 Tickets to see All Dogs Go to Heaven or You Can get Nothing At All! Madam Mousy: That's it! I'm gonna destroy the movie theater! (An American Tail Villans destroys the movie theater) Zoe Plummer: Guys, ow dare you destroy the movie theater? Cat R Waul: Can we still go to White Castle? Zoe Plummer: Fine, but this is your last chance. If you guys misbehave and cause trouble, I swear I'm gonna let you have it. (At White Castle) White Castle Clerk: Welcome to White Castle. How can I help you today? Mr. Grasping: We would like one hundred hamburgers, two hundred large fries, two hundred and fifty beers, and three hundred vanilla milkshakes. Zoe Plummer: Uh, guys? I don't think you should order that much food. I don't have that much money, and you could get sick from eating all of that food. Warren T Rat: What? Please tell us you're joking! Zoe Plummer: It's okay, you guys. Why not get a box of chicken rings, a medium sack of fries, a medium Diet Coke, and a medium strawberry milkshake instead? Cat R Waul: NO! WE WANT WHAT WE WANT SO GIVE IT TO US NOW! White Castle Clerk: Uh-oh... Zoe Plummer: Guys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can get what I suggested, or we can go back home and you won't have anything at all. Madame Mousy: Oh, we have a better idea. Let's smash up this stupid place's property! (The An American Tail enemies destroy the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all. Once they're finished, Zoe Plummer is really mad at them) Zoe Plummer: (Shouty Guy's Voice): MARIO ENEMIES! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE TROUBLE IN PUBLIC! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ALL! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL AND WILL GO STRAIGHT TO BED EARLY! (normal voice) Get in the car right now. (at Home) Zoe Plummer: This is all your fault Guys. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! Go to your room right now while I order The Karate Kid (1984), The Karate Kid Part II, The Karate Kid, Part III, The Next Karate Kid, The Karate Kid (2010), The Secret of NIMH, The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy To The Rescue, and Paramount, Nickelodeon, FUNimation, Universal, and Disney movies like Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001), Barnyard (2006), Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), The Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift, Fast and Furious, Fast Five, Fast and Furious 6, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns, The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Inside Out, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017) and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales DVDs for you To Watch From Ebay.com and starting this afternoon, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! An American Tail Enemies: Nooooooooooooooooo! Please I swear! I'll be good! I'll behave! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by YankieDude5000